from the grave
by digidestined ofthe padded room
Summary: TAIORA...now that i got that out of the way, this is the weirdest story yet, so brace yourselves.


A/N: ok, this is the weirdest story yet. And I would of put mimi on this fic, but one scene would   
of indicated mimi/tainess (puke). So I made up my own character.   
  
  
mia's pov  
  
I sighed as I reluctantly got up that morning. It was July 14th. A day I'd rather forget   
existed and just go back to bed. But I couldn't, Tai had asked me to come to her grave with him.   
Another thing I wasn't sure if I could handle, but I felt like I owed it to her and Tai to go.   
Especially considering how emotional Tai was now, he'd probably flip if I didn't go.  
I sat on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. When there was a knock at the door and my   
mom called out that Tai was here.  
"Hey Tai."  
"Hey Mia, ready to go?" he asked quietly.  
"Yeah, did you get the flowers?" I said and Tai nodded, holding them up. We quietly stepped   
out of the apartment and headed for the grave yard. Neither of us saying anything. It was a fairly   
long walk before we reached the head stone that read:  
  
'Sora Takenouchi  
1988-2001'  
  
Tai gently placed the flowers infront of the head stone and we both took a moment of silence. I   
remembered back to when it happened. It was mostly a blur, but the thing I remember clearly   
was calling Tai to tell him what had happened.  
Funny flashback thingy  
"Hey Tai."  
"Hey Mia, what's up?"  
"Well, um, me and Sora…we kinda got in a car accident…"  
"Oh man, are you guys OK?"  
"Well Tai, um, see that's the thing…" I stopped myself. I couldn't tell him his best friend was   
dead. They'd known eachother since before I knew them. They went through that whole   
digiworld thing together. I couldn't do this to Tai, but I had to tell him. As painful as it was he   
needed to know.  
"…Sora, she…she didn't make it. I'm sorry Tai."  
"What do you mean, 'didn't make it' "   
"The doctor's said she went quickly and painlessly…" I then cringed at the sound of the phone   
dropping at hitting the desk.  
End of funny flashback thingy  
But that was a year ago, we were 14 now. I looked over to Tai who was now crying   
uncontrolably. He had always taken this harder than me, and I was in the accident with her.   
"Oh, Tai don't…" I whimpered, my words feeling lost at the moment. The tears were now   
quietly streaming down my face.   
Tai knelt down and whispered something through the tears, something I didn't catch. But I was   
sure it was only meant for Sora to hear.   
  
dreamness  
I could feel myself falling through the darkness. I suddenly came to a stop and felt my feet touch   
the cold floor. It was so pitch black that I couldn't even see my hand infront of my face. I   
shivered as I peered into the darkness, trying to make out any familiar forms. It was quiet here,   
too quiet. It was as if all of the sound had been sucked out of the room. Then I felt a warm   
breeze from behind me, I turned to see Sora glowing all creepy-like.   
"Hi Mia. It's good to see you again." She said very calmly, her voice echoing in the hollow   
shadows of the room. "I need to ask you a favor. I need to tell Tai something. Will you help   
me?" I tried to find my voice to answer, but it wouldn't come, so I just nodded.  
"Thanks Mia. I owe you." She said, Then faded, leaving me in the dark.  
  
That morning, I don't even remember waking up. I remember a feeling like I was under water.   
Then I came up for air only to find myself standing infront of Tai's apartment door. I took a deep   
breath, I felt like I hadn't taken one in hours.  
"Mia, what's with you?" Tai asked, I looked up at him.  
"Wha? Tai? How did I get here?" I asked, incoherently. Tai stared at me blankly.  
"You mean you don't remember coming here? Or anything you said?"  
I nodded.  
"Man Mia, What were you smoking?"  
"Wait, what did I say?"  
"Well, you kept saying that you missed me and that you had something to tell me."  
"That I had something to tell you…" I repeated to myself, where had I heard that before? That's   
when it hit me.  
"Sora, she told me last night that she-" Tai cut me off.  
"Mia. Seriously, are you stoned?"  
"No Tai. Listen, I had this weird dream last night, and Sora was there. She told me that she   
needed to tell you something and asked if I could help her. This must be what she meant."  
Tai cocked his head to look at me(I swear I'm gonna make this my trade mark or somethin).   
"So…That was Sora I was just taking to?"  
I nodded. Then I got this weird feeling like I was being puled back under water. I gasped for air   
and Tai grabbed me holding me up.  
"Mia? Mia what's wrong? Mia?" He yelled, but his voice started to fade and he became fuzzy.   
Then every thing went black.  
  
Tai's pov  
  
Mia fell onto me, she had passed out.  
"Oh my god, Mia." I murmured, checking her vitals. She had a pulse, but she wasn't breathing.   
Suddenly, she sucked in a breath and her eyes popped open. Mia looked up at me and smiled.   
"Tai…" She said, her voice sounding weird.   
"Mia?" I asked. I wasn't sure about Mia's theory, but I wanted to make sure.  
She shook her head.  
"No Tai, it's me, Sora."  
"Not'uh"  
"Yah'huh."  
"Alright then, prove it. If you're really Sora…" I thought, I needed something that Sora would   
know, but Mia wouldn't. I smiled.  
"Hey everybody, let's sing the song that agumon made up."  
She giggled, then started to sing(ok, so I don't know the words).  
"Oh my god! It is you!" I laughed as I hugged her.   
"I missed you so much!" I felt like I was gonna cry, but I wasn't sure if it was because I was   
happy, or because she was dead. Then it hit me like a brick wall-she's dead-I'm talking to her.   
"Listen Tai, I…I have to tell you something. I never got a chance while I was alive…" She   
wrapped her arms around me and gently put her mouth to my ear.  
"I, I love you Tai…" She whispered. My heart skipped a beat and I felt like I wanted to laugh   
and cry at the same time.   
"I'm sorry Tai." She said, starting to cry.  
"Sorry for what?" I asked, hugging her back.  
"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She said.  
"Well, better late than never, right?" I asked as the tears ran down my face.  
"Right." Sora whimpered.  
"I love you too Sora."  
"I-I know."  
I smiled, despite the tears.  
"I think it's better that I know any way, even if you are, um…" I said, up beat, as usual. She   
looked up at me smiling, but I could swear at that moment she looked like Sora. Then, with out   
thinking, I leaned over and kissed her lightly. When we pulled away, not only did she still look   
like Sora, but she was glowing all over.  
"Sora…" I stopped myself, not knowing what to say.  
"Tai, what's happening to me?" She said in awe as she stared blankly at her glowing hand.   
Suddenly a burst of light shot out of Sora and she disapeared, leaving Mia clinging to me. Mia   
took a deep breath, then screamed and pointed behind me. I spun around to see a glowing Sora   
floating just inches above the walk-way. Two beams of light shot out f her back and from them, a   
pair of white feathered wings grew. She spread them out to their full wing span and we all stared   
at them in amazement. Except for Mia, who had passed out. And I was pretty close to doing the   
same.   
"Sora, you're a…" I managed, but the rest of the words, just wouldn't come. I couldn't believe   
this was happening. Sora floated over to me slowly.  
"Tai, I don't have much time left before I have to go, and I have to visit my mom. You   
understand, I know you do." She said softly, then reached down and hugged me and I hugged her   
back. "I'll come back Tai. I promise." She whispered, then kissed my forehead. "Bye Tai." She   
said, letting go of me.  
"Bye Sora." I said, reluctant to see her go. Sora then faded into nothing. I sat myself down   
slowly and leaned up against the wall. Then sighed and closed my eyes. What had happened was   
a lot to take in. But with a life time of stuff that didn't make sense, this was pretty easy to accept.  
  
Well, wasn't that the weirdest thing u ever read?   
Any way, school starts in about 8 days, so I won't be able to do as many fics, cause I have to keep   
my grades up. Sorry ppl, but life just sucks in that way. Tell me, should I write a sequel(god   
forbid) or what?   



End file.
